suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
JaVale M.
|current= Winner |color= winner |age= 23 |colorlevel= Silver |residence= Long Island, NY |occupation= Personal Trainer |season= |status= Winner |place= 1/16 |votes= 1 |alliances= RyVale Time To Turn This Bitch Fucked In Life Fam |loyalties= Ryan B. Bennett N. Anthony C. Rodrigo S. |hoh= 4 (Weeks 4, 8, 11 & 13) |nominated= 1 (Week 10) |veto= 1 (Week 6) |duel= |days= 26 |season2= |status2= Winner |place2= 1/22 |votes2= 1 |alliances2= |loyalties2= |hoh2= |nominated2= 6 (Days 10, 17, Weeks 8, 9, Day 24 & Week 11) |veto2= |days2= 27 }} was the winner of and . In his first season he received six out of seven Jury votes to win. In his second season he received seven out of nine Jury votes to win. Big Brother 6 Game Summary JaVale's winning game is not remembered as the smoothest, but is known for his ability to navigate through mistakes to victory. After bonding with Ryan B. to form the RyVale duo, JaVale attempted to play the middle ground. However, after his old ally Felix L. was taken out, and he was lied to about the Alexander D. eviction, JaVale, Ryan and their fellow minority voter Rodrigo S. formed the Fucked In Life Fam group to re-gain the numbers, targeting Bennett N. However when Bennett tricked RyVale into thinking it was him that voted with them, not Rodrigo, they replaced Bennett with Rodrigo, shocking him as the majority voted him out over Victoria W. JaVale was angered when he realised he was deceived, but repaired relations with Bennett to form Time To Turn This Bitch with Ryan and Anthony C. Winning the Secret Week HOH, JaVale went straight for the majority Four Of A Kind alliance, taking Victoria out, and then Ray G. the following week. However, at the final five, the last opposition standing, Chloe D., won both HOH and POV, putting Ryan and JaVale up together, forcing a tie in which Chloe saved JaVale over Ryan. Without his duo, JaVale shifted focus to the competitions, winning the last two HOHs of the season, and getting revenge on Chloe D. by giving her third place. At the top two with Bennett, the jury respected JaVale's honest social game and power moves, crowing him the winner over a disrespected Bennett in a 6-1 vote. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother Double Trouble Game Summary Competition History Voting History Trivia * JaVale is the third houseguest to win two seasons of Suitman's Big Brother. ** The first was Patrick J., who won and . ** The second was Sagar O., who won and . * JaVale is the first Suitman's Big Brother winner to not win any competitions during the season. ** He holds the record of most rounds without a competition win with 15, surpassing the record of 14 set by Nick M. in . * JaVale was one of seven houseguests that were tied for the most HOH wins in a single season, with four wins. ** This record was beaten by Will I. in with five wins. * JaVale is the first houseguest to secretly win HOH as a result of the Secret Week twist. ** Anthony F. and Chloe D. would follow him in and respectively. * JaVale was the fourth person to win HOH in a week that was later cancelled, without a formal eviction, due to Rich G. walking at the final four. ** The first two were Co-HOHs Anthony F. and Dylan L. in , and the third was Victoria W., also in Big Brother 6. Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB6 Houseguests Category:BB14 Houseguests Category:Winners Category:Returning Houseguests